El Hijo Phantom
by Alondra-Yam
Summary: Este fic trata de como cambio la vida de esta pareja tan drasticamente y de las concecuencias y enredos que causara El hijo Phantom en el futuro
1. El Comienzo

En un puente aparentemente vacio yacen dos personas ella de 20 años llamada Samantha Manson y el de 21 claro por algunas semanas de diferencia el nombre de el Daniel Fenton o mejor conocido como Danny Phantom, ambos se miraban fijamente el la miraba con varias lagrimas cayendo por su rostro y con gran impresión, mientras que ella lo miraba con tanto odio pero ala vez con una pequeña alergia después de no verlo tanto tiempo.

"_Sam" _dijo el joven ojiazul con una voz baja y dudosa,

Mientras que ella solo bajo la mirada al suelo en cuanto escucho su nombre

¿Cómo fue que dos personas que se quisieron tanto llegaron al punto en que se miraban como si ya no se conocieran?.

* * *

*Hola como están todos mi nombre es Alondra Yam y este es un pequeño aperitivo de lo que será mi fic y decido hacerlo de Danny phantom, aunque tengo que aclarar que estoy muuuuuy nerviosa ya que este es el primer fic que hago en la vida así que no sean tan crueles . Espero que esta pequeña probadita les haya gustado ya que ya viene mi primer capitulo oficial de este fic, porque como les dije esta es una pequeña demostración de lo que será el fic. fic ric fic solo eso estoy diceindo, no les digo que estoy un tanto nerviosa

CONTINUARA……


	2. Despues de Phantom Planet

*Despues de que todo parecía haber quedado en su lugar ya que no había señal alguna de Vlad,  
que Tucker había quedado como el alcalde mas joven, todos se enteraron y aceptaron el secreto de danny y que danny y sam al fin pudieron estar juntos... Ellos aun no estaban enterados de lo que el destino les esperaba.

*Danny y sam platicaban sobre algunas cosas en la sala de danny

_Mmmm.. ¿crees que ya deberían saberlo? pregunto danny con la mirada a medias a su ahora novia_

_¿saber que? dijo ella con una mirada fija a el ojiazul_

_que tu y yo ya somos.. n-novios , dijo el con un gran rubor rojo en sus mejillas _

_Creo que tienes razón ya me siento rara en esconder lo que siento , quizás ya es hora de que tus padres y los mios lo sepan , dijo sam con una cara medio dudosa_

_Bien pues... quien empieza tu o yo, dijo danny _

_Por que no mejor le primero decimos a....Tucker y Jazz, dijo sam con gran confianza _

_Gran idea , yo le diré a tucker y tu a mi hermana jazz_

_Claro, pero dime como lograre regresar ami casa con tanta gente en tu puerta, dijo sam un poco enojada _

_¿ quieres saber como ? dijo danny con gran seguridad _

Entonces tomo desprevenidamente de la cadera a sam apoyándola en un costado de el mientras se transformaba en DP asiéndose invisible rápidamente saliendo de su casa en donde ambos pudieron ver a un montón de admiradores de danny que estaban solo esperando a que el saliera.

_Vaya cuantas personas y están ahí solo por mi dijo danny sorprendido_

_No no están solo por danny phantom sino por el salvador de la vida en la tierra respondió sam con seguridad,_

Ocasionando un leve rubor entre las mejillas de danny quien dio una leve sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de sam

_Pero ¿a donde vamos en realidad?_

_Bueno tu dijiste que querías ir a tu casa ¿o no?_

_Si pero danny ¿te acuerdas en donde deberías estar justo en este momento?_

_¿Yo?....Dijo danny mientras intentaba recordar _

_CLAROOOO La entrevista (con un golpe en la frente)_ Entonces por un segundo soltó a sam lo cual ocasiono que esta callera

_DANNNYYYYYYYYYY , Grito sam mientras caía directo al suelo_

_Sam...SAM ,_Grito danny al darse cuenta que accidentalmente había dejado caer a sam

Entonces actuó rápidamente para evitar que sam tope hasta el suelo y fue directo a alcanzarla y justo cuando ya iba a topar contra el suelo el la atrapo y cargo del mismo modo de siempre ,Sam por el susto cerro los ojos y se aferro fuertemente a danny quien fue bajando lentamente hacia el suelo ,Entonces danny se dio cuenta de que sam estaba fuertemente sostenida de el lo que ocasiono un rubor rosa entre las mejillas de el y se quedo quieto por un momento, Al notar que danny estaba quieto Sam inmediatamente abrio los ojos y con un fuerte rubor entre las mejillas lentamente fue soltando a danny mientras buscaba su mirada, Entonces ambos de miraron fijamente a los ojos.

_Sam...,_ dijo danny con una voz suave y dulce Mientras se acercaba lentamente a los labios de ella Quien le correspondió haciendo lo mismo

Y justo al memento en que ambos se daría nel mas tierno beso de ese momento...Varias luces de reflector se encendieron a su alrededor Y millones de espectadores comenzaron a aplaudir y a gritar , lo cual rompió el romance de ese momento dejándolos atónitos

_¿que esta pasando? , Pregunto danny con el rostro lleno de duda _

_Joven Fenton lo estábamos esperando,_ respondió enseguida el ex alcalde la Amity Park, mientras que danny solo se quedo con una cara de "No entiendo"

_No me diga que olvido la entrevista de hoy_ ,Respondio el alcalde anta esa cara de danny

_¿Entrevista?....Haaa Claro la entrevist-ta , Contesto danny con una cara dudosa_

_Exacto, Pero no sabíamos que iba a dar tremendo espectáculo al presentarse ante el escenario Joven.. y acompañado (Refiriéndose a Sam) Pero no importa ahora prepárese que ya vamos a empezar la entrevista que saldra a nivel Mundial_

_S-si claro _

_Bien Entonces que venga Maquillaje y seguridad ,_Entonces todosl os maquillistas y Seguridad rodearon a danny separándolo de Sam

Señorita usted no debe estar aqui, Dijo uno de los hombres de seguridad tomándola del brazo llevándola fuera del escenario

_Pero es que y-yo...,_Alcanzo a decir mientras aquel hombre la sacaba del escenario

_Esperen a donde se la llevan ,_Dijo danny intentando salir de esa montaña de gente a su alrededor

_SAAAM ,_Grito el

_DANNYY,_ Grito ella mientras forcejeaba evitando que se la llevaran

_Señorita coopere no ve Esto es importante ,_Dijo el hombre algo enojado

Y sam el escuchar eso se quedo algo pensativa por un momento y se dejo llevar fuera de donde Danny estaba

Sam..Sam Esperaaaa, Dijo el al notar que ella se iba.

*Hola de nuevo , Espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo oficial por que ya viene el segundo el cual espero que igual les guste. No olviden dejar sus comentarios :-P


	3. Anonima

*Hola de nuevo, Saben hace poco me llego un comentario en el que decía que debía de cambiar la forma cursiva en los diálogos así que decidí que en este cap lo haré a la forma que me mencionaron esta amiga pero igual quisiera saber como lo ven mejor ustedes, Así que pueden dejarme sus comentarios sobre el tema si gustan. Grax por su atención. Ahora continuaremos con el fic ;-P

* * *

-Den ce prisa estaremos al aire en 5 4 3 2.. Ahora, Dijo uno de los camarografos, entonces todos alrededor de danny se marcharon, y las cámaras se encendieron mientras que miles de personas Bajo el escenario afocaban a Danny.

-Abran paso al alcalde, Mientras Tucker subía al escenario a compartir la entrevista con danny

-Tucker , dijo Danny

-Hola viejo

Y aquí están los dos héroes que habían protegido Amity Park a escondidas durante mucho tiempo demos le un aplauso ,Menciono el ex alcalde de la ciudad.

Mientras que el publico aplaudía desenfrenada mente

-mmmm oye Danny no mencionaron a Sam, le dijo Tucker con una voz muy baja

-Lo se pero ahora mismo arreglare eso, dijo danny con una voz seria

Pero justo cuando el iva a hablar entre la multitud pudo verla intentando acercar ce un poco al escenario con una cálida sonrisa hacia el al verla asi danny tomo mas

* * *

fuerza y seriedad y hablo ante todo el publico

-Debo aclarar que no fuimos solo yo y Tucker quienes protegían a la ciudad a escondidas. -También estuvo...

pero justo cuando iba a terminar de decir quien mas les ayudaba a ellos noto que entre el publico sam le daba señas de no decir nada con le rostro algo serio , Al ver eso danny con una cara de confundido y dándole cuenta que todo el publico lo observaba decidió seguir hablando

-Estuvo... hum...

-Mi otro yo danny fenton, justo cuando dijo eso se transformo de nuevo en danny fenton

Mientras que la multitud al ver eso empezó a aplaudir y gritar desenfrenada mente, Mientras danny ponía una sonrisa obviamente falsa y confundida

-Bien ahora comenzaremos con la entrevista pueden hacer sus preguntas, dijo el ex alcalde de la ciudad

Y los reporteros y publico en general comenzaron con sus preguntas .

-Joven fenton ¿que se siente salvar en mundo?

-He.. bueno yo no sabría que decir sobre eso.

-Joven fenton Joven fenton ¿ que nos puede decir acerca de su próximo cumpleaños numero 15? ¿Lo festejara solo o hará una gran fiesta en su honor?

-Yo..., Entonces con una repentina sonrisa danny contesto

-Digamos que no me encontraran aqui por esos días

-¿Eso significa que lo festejara solo?

-Algo así, Dijo danny con una misma sonrisa y su mirada a medias.

Unas horas después cuando la entrevista ya había terminado danny salia sigilosamente del ecenario para que nadie lo siguiera dirigiendo ce a la parte tracera de ahi donde sabia que alguien lo esperaba

-Sam , dijo el al verla ahí solo esperándolo

-¿Por que no dejaste que digiera que tu también ayudabas en lo que nosotros asíamos?, Le pregunto danny con una cara seria

-Por que yo quiero aprovechar el no ser reconocida aun por esto, por que no me gusta que la gente quiera verme a cada momento y saber de mí como pasa contigo y con tucker

-Entiendo, dijo danny con una ligera sonrisa

-Pero creo que nos quedamos en algo pendiente justo antes de la entrevista, dijo danny con una gran sonrisa

-Talves, dijo sam con un rubor entre sus mejillas y mirando hacia otro lado

Entonces danny desprebenidamente la beso mientras la abrazaba entonces sam algo sorprendida por tan repentino beso cerro los ojos y le correspondió a danny y justo en ese momento... Una extraña voz femenina rompió todo el romanticismo que había dándoles un gran susto a esta pereja de tórtolos

-¿Danny?...

* * *

Y asi termina esta parte de la historia espero les haya gustado y preparence para la 4ta parte por que les tengo preparada una sorpresa...

Dejen sus comentarios o reviews me encantara leerlos y responder a las dudas o sugerencias que ustedes tengan ;-D


End file.
